spin off sincerely : Good Day
by XiRuLin
Summary: sepotong kisah dari 'sincerely'.


**HIGHLY RECOMMENDATION!** Play BTS – Good Day.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _if we share our happy times, it will multiply_

 _if we share our sad times, it will multiply too._ **]**

.

.

[ _spin off sincerely – Good Day._ ]

"Tae! Disini!"

Jungkook melambaikan tangan ke arah Taehyung yang baru saja menutup bagasi mobil. Di tangan kekasihnya ada dua kantung plastik besar berwarna putih. Senyumnya mengembang kala Taehyung berjalan menuju lokasinya.

"Berapa stok daging yang kau bawa hari ini, Kook _ie_?"

"Sepuluh kilo." Jawab Jungkook dengan mantap.

Seokjin memekik kaget. "Gila! Kau mau jadi babi, hah?!"

Jungkook tertawa. Ia mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Hari ini hari besar, tentu saja mereka harus merayakannya dengan makan banyak.

"Kuharap kau dapat menghabiskan semua." Namjoon menimpali dengan tawa. Ia sedang sibuk membantu Jin menyiapkan pemanggangan, tangannya telah hitam terkena arang.

"Yah, dia pasti bisa. Dulu saja Jungkook pernah menghabiskan sepuluh porsi _shabu-shabu_ sendirian."

Yoongi menoleh menatap Jimin. Dahinya terlipat. "Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Kau mana tahu, _hyung_. itu kejadian saat aku masih kelas sepuluh. Belum mengenalmu."

"Oh, jadi Jimin lebih tahu banyak hal daripadaku?"

Jimin menyeringai. Wajah merengut Yoongi benar-benar menggemaskan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kekasihnya yang sekarang mendengus kesal. "Jangan lupa akan fakta kalau aku ini lebih lama mengenal Jungkook, _sweetheart_."

"Ya ya terserah kau saja, dasar penggombal."

Jimin kembali tergelak. Kali ini di ikuti Jin, Namjoon, dan Jungkook. Yoongi menggerutu, namun beberapa saat kemudian telah sibuk berkutat dengan _skewer_ di tangan, Jimin ikut membantunya.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Yoongi, Jin, dan Namjoon. Ketiganya berhasil meraih gelar sarjana setelah empat tahun berjuang di bangku kuliah. Jungkook menyarankan untuk membuat sebuah acara besar karena mereka telah lama tidak berkumpul bersama. Keputusan final menunjuk sebuah villa milik keluarga besar Namjoon sebagai lokasi berlibur. Rencananya mereka juga akan menginap satu malam disana, menikmati api unggun bersama. Namun kali ini, mereka kedatangan beberapa _member_ baru.

"Hei, JK. Apa kau yakin sepuluh kilo daging ini akan habis?"

Taehyung dan seorang pemuda lagi tiba di depan mereka. Jung Hoseok lah orangnya. Resmi bergabung tiga tahun lalu setelah menyelamatkan Yoongi yang hampir di serang gerombolan preman di salah satu gang. Ketika Hoseok menyebut nama _claws_ , gerombolan itu kocar kacir lari ketakutan. Yoongi berterima kasih dan langsung menerima kehadiran Hoseok yang selama ini memang sering datang ke Apartement Jungkook sejak SMA dulu.

"Dia serius, Hobi. Babi macam Jungkook _ie_ pasti bisa." jawab Jin di selingi kekehan.

"Saranku juga, sebaiknya kalian membagi porsi daripada harus makan bersama-sama. Si _bocah_ itu bisa menghabiskan semuanya sendirian. Kalian tidak akan kedapatan."

Tepat ketika Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah ubi jalar di lapisi kertas _aluminium foil_ yang baru selesai di panggang melayang cepat, mengenai dahi Taehyung dengan sempurna.

" _Fuck_!" Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan, "Jeon Jungkook brengsek! Ini sakit sekali bodoh!" Ia mengusap dahi nya yang perih luar biasa.

"Ups, kupikir tempat sampah." Jungkook mengedikkan bahu, lanjut memakan ubi jalar.

"Gila, percobaan pembunuhan." Tawa Hoseok tersembur keluar. Jin dan Namjoon yang sedang memanggang daging ikut tertawa, sedangkan Yoongi hanya mendengus tak peduli dan Jimin menggelengkan kepala.

Taehyung menggerutu. Niatnya yang tadi ingin duduk di samping Jungkook batal sudah, Ia memilih duduk di samping Hoseok dengan tangan yang masih mengusap dahi. "Harusnya kau menuntut Jungkook bukan menuntutku, Min Yoongi. Adikmu itu mengerikan."

"Kau yang menghinaku seperti tadi lebih parah, sialan." Jungkook membalas tak terima.

Taehyung mendengus. "Apa yang kubilang itu fakta. Yang kau lakukan kepadaku tadi sudah termasuk tindakan kekerasan, _bocah_ brengsek."

"Hah! Dibanding tindak kekerasan yang kau lakukan kepadaku selama lima tahun ini, yang kulakukan tadi hanya seperti sebutir debu, Preman tolol."

Taehyung menyeringai. "Jangan salahkan aku. Tampangmu memang pantas di kasari."

Mata bulat Jungkook melebar, menyalang marah. "BRENGSEK KA– _uhuk_! _uhuk_!" Jungkook tersedak. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya. Seokjin bertindak cepat memberikannya segelas air putih yang di tegak rakus oleh Jungkook.

Hoseok tertawa lepas. Ia mengacak surai Taehyung kasar. "Kalian berdua ini kencan untuk saling membunuh, ya?" yang hanya di tanggapi dengusan tidak peduli Taehyung.

Yoongi memutar bola mata jengah. "Aku bosan melihat pertengkaran kekanakan seperti ini hampir setiap hari."

"Si bodoh Taehyung itu yang harusnya berhenti menggoda Jungkook." Ujar Jimin. Ia meringis saat melihat Jungkook yang berada di seberangnya masih terbatuk. Seokjin dengan sigap menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung yang lebih muda. Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, Seokjin lelah memarahi keduanya, jadi yang dia lakukan hanya lah berada di pihak Jungkook.

"Sungguh aneh melihat rumah kalian baik-baik saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas peperangan hebat." Celetuk Namjoon. Tangannya bergerak hendak mengelus surai Jungkook, namun dengan cepat Jungkook menepisnya. "Sarung tangan _hyung_ ber arang!" dan tawa Namjoon meledak.

"Yah, kalian tidak tahu saja rumah itu selalu di renovasi dua kali dalam seminggu."

"Serius?" Hoseok membulatkan mata, menatap ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung mencomot satu potong daging di piring. "Bercanda. Kau mudah sekali di tipu, Jung Hoseok."

"Sialan."

Kelima pemuda lainnya tertawa, juga Jungkook yang ikut tertawa kecil. Taehyung sempat bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook, menaikkan satu alisnya saat raut wajah Jungkook kembali merengut marah. Namun saat Taehyung menggesturkan bentuk hati dengan jarinya, tawa Jungkook meledak. Menggelikan sekali melihat kekasihnya melakukan hal-hal _cheesy_ seperti itu.

Beberapa menit setelahnya makanan mereka telah matang. Ketujuh pemuda itu kemudian menikmati makan siang di bawah sinar matahari terik juga hembusan angin laut yang menerpa. Suara ombak menampar batu-batu karang terdengar dari kejauhan. Pantai ini adalah pantai terpencil dekat vila Namjoon. Terawat bersih dengan pasir putih yang berkilau. Keluarga Namjoon kemudian mengklaim pantai ini sebagai pantai pribadi mereka. Tidak ada satupun disini selain ketujuh pemuda tersebut.

Suasana makan siang mereka ramai oleh celetuk obrolan ala orang dewasa Namjoon dan Hoseok, Omelan kesal Yoongi terhadap Jungkook dan Taehyung yang masih bertengkar, Jimin yang mencoba melerai di sebelahnya, juga Seokjin yang tertawa keras hingga tersedak beberapa kali.

-o-o-o-o-

"Indah sekali langit malam ini."

"Cih, Melankonis."

Seokjin mengerang, tatapannya garang terarah ke Taehyung yang berbaring dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala tak jauh darinya. "Jangan merusak suasana, Kim Taehyung."

Suara tawa Namjoon dan Jimin terdengar.

"Sudahlah, Jin. Kau mana pernah menang melawan Taehyung." Namjoon menarik pelan badan Seokjin agar kembali berbaring di sebelahnya. Tangan Namjoon di jadikan sebagai bantal, Seokjin menyamankan posisi.

"Tapi Seokjin _hyung_ benar. Ini memang indah." Celetuk Jungkook. Ia duduk bersila, asik memakan keripik kentang sembari menengadahkan kepala menatap bintang-bintang di atas sana. Ada Yoongi yang berbaring dengan kepala di antara paha Jungkook. Hoseok di sebelah mereka, dan Jimin serta Taehyung berbaring di barisan paling ujung.

Malam setelah pesta barbeque, karaoke, juga agenda lainnya di habiskan dengan menatap langit malam, berlokasi di atap vila Namjoon yang telah di sulap sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah taman indah dengan kolam ikan buatan yang mengalir di sekeliling atap. Rumput jepang di tanam, berbahan sangat halus dan bersih dari kotoran. Kursi-kursi lengkap dengan payung dan meja khas taman terletak di beberapa lokasi. Lampu jalan bergaya eropa kuno tidak lupa di taruh di setiap sudut, menerangi atap tersebut dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang, namun nyaman untuk di nikmati.

Mereka bertujuh berbaring di atas tikar panjang berbahan halus, berjejeran. Namjoon tidak lupa menyuruh pegawai vila nya untuk membawa beberapa bantal dan selimut.

Keheningan di antara mereka tercipta selang beberapa menit. Seokjin meringkuk nyaman di dalam rangkulan Namjoon, Taehyung menyesap rokok, Jimin berkali-kali menguap, Hoseok yang asik bermain _handphone_ , Yoongi tertidur, juga Jungkook dengan keripiknya.

"Omong-omong, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian." Namjoon membuka suara.

Hanya Jimin yang menyahut. "Apa, Kim?"

"Aku akan melamar Jin lusa."

"AP– _uhuk! Uhuk!_ "

Jungkook seketika tersedak. Hoseok sigap menepuk punggung Jungkook hingga perlahan batuk pemuda bersurai hitam itu menghilang.

"Kau itu kenapa selalu saja tersedak, _bocah_." Taehyung menatap malas kekasihnya dari kejauhan.

Jungkook acuh. Dia cepat-cepat menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin. Tatapannya garang. "Kenapa baru memberitahu kita sekarang?!"

"Untuk apa? Mereka berdua itu mudah sekali di tebak, Kook. Tanpa di beritahu pun aku sudah yakin Namjoon akan segera melamar Jin secepat yang dia bisa." Hoseok yang menjawab dengan tawa.

Yoongi mendengus. "Bukannya kau sudah menikahi Seokjin sejak SMP, Joon?"

"Sial, Min Yoongi." Jin spontan melempari wajah Yoongi dengan bantal. Yoongi menggerutu, namun dia tetap tidak berminat membuka mata.

"Nah, Yoongi benar. Kupikir kau berdua sudah menikah sejak lama. Apalagi kalian tinggal bersama sejak kelas satu SMA dan telah berkencan dari SMP, kan?"

"Tolong, Park Jimin." Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah. "Otakmu dimana? Memangnya anak di bawah umur dapat menikah?"

"Yah dengan selalu bercinta setiap malam, anggap saja lah mereka memang telah menikah."

Dua bantal sigap Jin lemparkan tepat ke wajah Yoongi. Umpatan Yoongi terdengar, dia segera bangkit dengan marah, tapi Jin balas melotot kesal walaupun wajahnya merona hebat. Tawa Jimin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook menggelegar. Taehyung mendengus tidak peduli, dan Namjoon memasang cengiran bangganya.

"Kau tahu saja, Yoongi." Ucap Namjoon lalu tertawa.

Jin spontan memekik, beralih menatap kekasihnya garang. "Kenapa kau malah mendukungnya, Namjoon _ie_?!"

"Sudah berapa kali Jin menggugurkan kehamilannya, Joon?"

" _Brengsek_!" Jin sudah bergerak akan melempari Taehyung dengan bantal lagi namun Namjoon sigap memeluk kekasihnya. "Eits, santai, _sayang_. Sudah, tidak usah di ladeni–omong-omong, Tae. Untuk pertanyaanmu itu, Jin itu pria jadi untung saja dia tidak bisa hamil. Aku bebas."

Gelak tawa mereka spontan kembali menggelegar. Taehyung yang paling besar suaranya, terbahak keras. Jin berseru marah, meninju Namjoon sekuat yang dia bisa tapi kekasihnya justru terpingkal karena telah berhasil menjahili pemuda yang telah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Jadi? Sudah ada persiapan akan seperti apa konsep pernikahan kalian nanti?" tanya Hoseok setelah sesi tawa mereka mereda.

Yang paling tinggi di antara mereka itu terkekeh. "Keluargaku dan keluarga Jin yang mengurusnya, kami tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, yah, layaknya pesta pernikahan biasa lah."

"Hei, itu tidak seru. Jin _hyung_ bisa menyarankan konsep pernikahan yang dia inginkan."

"Dengan konsep Mario bros?" Seringai di bibir Jin mengembang. "Ada akal sekali, Jungkook _ie_."

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Buru-buru Namjoon menggeleng. Tawanya tersembur keluar. "Bisa-bisa yang datang hanya anak kecil semua. Tentu saja saran kekanakan dari Jin tidak akan pernah di terima."

Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Omong-omong aku penasaran, bagaimana awal pertemuan kalian?" Senyum Hoseok mengembang. Karena baru bergabung dan mengenal kedua sejoli itu tidak cukup lama, dia belum mengetahui kisah cinta antara Jin dan Namjoon. Walaupun pasangan Taehyung dan Jungkook serta Jimin dan Yoongi terkenal karena memiliki kisah asmara yang unik, Namjoon dan Jin yang telah pacaran dari SMP tentu saja lebih menarik. Dari yang Hoseok lihat, keduanya tidak pernah sama sekali terlibat pertengkaran kekanakan maupun yang serius. Namjoon dan Jin saling memahami satu lain dan menjalani hubungan asmara yang dewasa.

"Mereka berdua itu dijodohkan. Kau tahu lah, kedua pejabat tinggi negara yang ingin mengikat hubungan bisnis lebih erat dengan kedok menikahkan kedua anaknya."

"Eh?" Mata Hoseok melebar. Dia menatap Namjoon dan Jin. "Benarkah?"

Namjoon mengangguk, tertawa kecil. "Yang Yoongi bilang itu benar. Aku dan Jin di jodohkan. Sebenarnya, bukan aku sih yang dijodohkan dengan Jin. Tapi, yah, akhirnya justru kami yang dijodohkan."

"Apa maksudnya?" Jimin menimpali. Dia berganti posisi menjadi duduk, ikut menatap Jin dan Namjoon. Tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Jujur saja, awalnya Jin itu dijodohkan dengan kakakku. Saat itu kakakku berumur 20 tahun, sedangkan Jin baru saja berumur 14 tahun, sama denganku. Jin menerimanya dengan terpaksa, apalagi dia anak tunggal jadi mau tak mau menuruti perkataan orangtua adalah satu-satunya cara. Keluarga kami kemudian menjadwalkan pertemuan antara Jin dan kakakku setiap akhir pekan dirumah kami agar mereka lebih saling mengenal. Tapi, kakakku yang biasa terlambat pulang karena harus kuliah dulu akhirnya menyebabkan Jin lebih sering bermain denganku. Kami berteman baik, Jin sering mencurahkan hati dan menangis di hadapanku. Astaga, kalau di ingat-ingat masa itu konyol sekali." Tawa Namjoon terdengar. Jin ikut tertawa kecil, bernostalgia mengingat tahap awal mereka memulai hubungan.

"Jin terang-terangan mengatakan padaku kalau dia menolak acara perjodohan ini. Umurnya terpaut jauh dengan kakakku, apalagi kakakku orang yang sangat serius dan cuek. Bukan selera Jin sama sekali. Aku yang merasa simpati akhirnya berusaha mencari cara agar perjodohan ini di batalkan. Seperti, _yah_ , membuat berbagai alasan agar mereka berdua tidak bertemu." Cengiran Namjoon mengembang kala Taehyung menuduhnya perusak hubungan. "Lalu, tanpa sadar, justru aku yang jatuh hati pada Jin. Melihat perkembangan hatiku, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan _hyung_ tentang perjodohan ini. Dia untungnya terima-terima saja ketika aku mengatakan ingin menggantikan posisinya sebagai tunangan Jin. Orangtuaku cukup lama menimbang, tapi mereka juga menyetujui. Nah, syukurlah Jin juga mau. Jadi, yah, akhirnya kami menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang."

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian baru mau akan menikah sekarang?"

"Itu keinginan Ayahku." Jawab Jin. Dia mendengus, memainkan jarinya di lengan Namjoon yang sedang memeluknya, membentuk pola abstrak. "Dia bilang, selama Namjoon belum berhasil meraih gelar sarjana kepolisiannya dan dapat membiayai hidupku, hubungan kami hanya akan terus berstatus tunangan."

"Makanya, Namjoon _hyung_ gila-gilaan mengejar wisuda tahun ini. Padahal, umumnya polisi baru akan lulus di tahun kelima, tapi dia lebih cepat setahun." Jungkook menimpali.

"Jantan sekali." Sudut bibir Jimin tertarik keatas. Namjoon balas tertawa, mengecup lembut surai Jin yang berada di pelukannya.

"Yah, kami juga tersiksa sih dengan hubungan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, mengikat janji suci adalah yang terpenting. Tinggal bersama bertahun-tahun, ataupun bercinta, itu semua tidak ada artinya kalau kami tidak kunjung menikah."

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Perkataan Namjoon ada benarnya. Apa artinya rasa cinta itu kalau tidak di ikat secara resmi di depan hukum maupun di depan Tuhan. Walaupun mereka telah sangat mengetahui satu sama lain, dengan adanya ikatan suci percintaan mereka akan lebih terarah dan lurus.

"Bagaimana rasanya berkencan dengan satu orang dalam jangka waktu yang lama, Joon?"

Binar Namjoon melirik ke arah Taehyung yang asik menyesap rokoknya. Senyum di bibirnya berganti menjadi sebuah seringai. "Kau salah orang, Jung Hoseok. Bagaimana kalau bertanya dengan Taehyung? Dia dan Jungkook kan juga sudah lima tahun bersama."

Taehyung mendengus. Ia tak menyangka percakapan serius mereka akan melibatkan dirinya juga. Preman itu menatap malas ke arah para pemuda itu yang telah beralih menatapnya. Jungkook juga ikut memandangnya walau mulutnya tak berhenti bergerak menguyah keripik.

"Bagaimana rasanya, V?"

Taehyung mengibaskan tangan. "Rasanya? Bosan luar biasa. Bayangkan, sudah lima tahun aku melihat _bocah_ itu setiap hari. Lama-lama mual juga."

"Sialan. Aku juga bosan denganmu." Satu keripik Jungkook lemparkan ke arah Taehyung, namun kekasihnya sigap menangkap lalu memasukan keripik itu dengan santai ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bosan _your ass_. Tidak usah berdalih seperti itu kalau nyatanya kau berdua saling mencintai seperti orang sekarat. Namjoon dan Jin masih mending, berkali-kali putus dan mereka sempat berkencan dengan orang lain. Kalian? untuk berpisah saja takutnya setengah mati. Itu alasan mengapa kau berdua tak pernah mengucapkan kata putus setiap kali bertengkar, kan?" Jengah Yoongi.

Yang lain tertawa. Jungkook hanya memasang cengiran lebarnya lalu lanjut memakan keripik. Mereka kemudian berganti topik pembahasan, dan sepuluh menit setelahnya sesi menikmati purnama itu berakhir. Malam mereka dihabiskan dengan Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin yang masih melanjutkan obrolan di ruang tengah vila, Taehyung bermain bilyar bersama Yoongi di lantai dua vila, juga Jin dan Jungkook yang bermain game di kamar mereka berdua. Teman tidur mereka di tentukan lewat hompimpa. Namjoon harus rela berpisah dengan Jin untuk sekamar dengan Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jin, serta Yoongi yang beruntung mendapat kamar sendiri.

Liburan mereka berlangsung dengan lancar. Dan hubungan ketujuh pemuda itu terjalin akrab tanpa mereka sadari, membentuk sebuah persahabatan baru yang unik tapi menyenangkan untuk di lalui bersama-sama.

.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-

rasanya aneh aja kalau ga ada momen mereka bertujuh bareng-bareng, dan semoga reader-nims suka dengan ini hehehe. anyway, kedepannya saya berencana membuat spin off dari karakter-karakter yang lain lagi. so, tell me, siapa yang reader-nims sangat ingin tahu latar belakangnya dari sekian banyak karakter di sincerely? please write that on review! kalo konsep cerita yang ingin reader-nims baca juga boleh kok.

 _hope you like this chapter as well!_

 _and yash! mind to be my friend? please add my accounts! ^^ (link on my bio)_

 ** _Last,_**

 ** _Mind To Review?_**

 _Sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


End file.
